


Dark Side.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Loki/Tony Stark - Fandom, Ships - Fandom
Genre: FEELY FEELS, M/M, cute stuff, loki being cute, tony being self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everybody has a dark side, can you love me? Could you love mine?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Everybody has a dark side, and Tony Stark is no exception to that rule. But can Loki convince him that it's okay to have a dark side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this song, so I wanted to write some Frostiron to it.
> 
> Reading music: Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson.

Everyone has their bad days, and everyone has their good days.

Everybody makes mistakes, and everybody learns from those mistakes.

Tony Stark is no exception to that rule, but there are some mistakes that he just can't let go of, and one very recently.

It was a relatively normal day in New York. City life was moving on, as it always did. People was busily passing through the streets to get the days jobs done so they could go home and relax, and traffic blocked up all the roads, causing plenty of road rage that could often be heard if Tony had the windows around his tower open. The sky was a dull grey colour from the rain that was due to fall any time during the day, and Tony had so far spent most of his day pacing back and forth in the main room of his upper floor.

"I've done some bad things in my time, yeah. I mean fuck, I sold bombs to make millions carrying on from my father for years," he rambled. "But that... that was uncalled for. That was unnecessary. That didn't need to happen and could easily have been avoided if I'd tried. If I'd just kept my head up and kept going, I wouldn't have reacted like that, and all would be well. They'd be going home to their families tonight, not laying in some dingy old back alley somewhere."

It was around quarter to six in the evening now, and he'd been pacing around his living room, rambling and muttering to himself for the better part of three and a half hours. He'd been off out in one of his suits, whizzing through the busy city to get his little tasks done for the day, and he'd come across something he hadn't liked. Rather than walk away, he'd gotten himself involved where he shouldn't, and it hadn't ended well for the guys he'd seen.

"Anthony, do calm down, won't you?" Loki said, sitting comfortably on his claimed side of the couch, right next to where Tony would usually sit. "You know how I feel about all this nervous, jittery movement."

"No, you don't understand, Loki," Tony said, stopping in front of the God and turning to look at him, emotions still swirling in his coffee-brown eyes.

"What am I not seeming to understand, Anthony? Explain it to me so I can understand better," Loki said, sitting forward on the couch. Loki had been with Tony for almost two years now, and he'd always been there for him in any way he was able to be, just as Tony had been for him when he'd first returned to Midgard and had to learn to live a mortal life.

"I killed someone, Loki. I killed two men, who I didn't have to kill," Tony said. "I've killed before. Plenty of times. But that's because I had to and they deserved it. There was a justifiable reason for the past. Hell, I made weapons that aided in killing people! These guys just... they didn't deserve to die. A scare, or even a beating maybe, but not death."

"What is it these men did?" Loki asked. "What did they do to make you so mad that you ended their lives like that?"

"I just... they... argh!" Tony gripped his short, dark hair in frustration, crouching down and curling down a little. Loki slipped off the couch and knelt beside him, gently touching his arm with his cold hand.

"Tony?"

"They just... they were saying bad stuff about Pep. Real bad stuff, Lokes. I couldn't handle it. They've been hassling her for _years_ and then knowing I was there and still continuing, I just... I got so mad that I just had to react the only way I seem to know how lately," Tony muttered, not lifting his head to look at Loki.

"You care very much for Miss. Potts, Tony, and anyone can see that. It's as obvious as the stubble that grows on your chin. But why is this bothering you, hm? You stood up to a couple of fools that dared to speak ill of someone you care for and wish to protect, yet you don't feel good for this? Why?" Loki questioned, lifting his hand from Tony's arm to the back of his neck, cooling the warm flesh slightly.

"Because I enjoyed it, Loki," Tony said, lifting his head to look Loki in the eyes as he spoke. "I enjoyed seeing them die, and I wanted to do it again, but I don't know why. I've never liked killing. Why is this time any different? I have a dark side that I didn't know about and I don't want that to become what I am."

"Everybody has a dark side, Tony," Loki said.

"Yes, everybody has a dark side, but you're missing the point," Tony said, pushing himself up again and starting to pace.

"What point?" Loki asked, following Tony's lead and pulling him to a stop in his pacing.

"Everybody has a dark side, but could everybody love that about me?" Tony asked. "No, scratch that. Could _you_ love that about me? Could _you_ love my dark side?"

"I love everything about you, Tony. You know how I feel about you," Loki said, leaning forward to lightly kiss Tony's lips.

"I'm a monster, Loki, or I'm turning into one, at least. Could you ever love a Monster?" he asked quietly. Loki sighed softly, lacing his hands with Tony's.

"Did I ever tell you about what happened to me when I was but a newborn baby?" Loki asked.

"No, why? How's that relevant?" Tony asked, frowning in confusion.

"I'm not an Asgardian," Loki confessed, watching Tony's eyebrow raise in question. "I was born in a realm called Jotunnheim, but due to being much, much smaller than a frost giant should be, I was left in the cold to die in what remained of the temple that had been destroyed in the war with Asgard. The Allfather found me, transformed my looks with a powerful illusion, and brought me up as his own. If anyone is the monster, it is I."

"What the hell is a frost giant?" Tony asked. Loki sighed again, giving his hands a squeeze then stepping back from him and letting go.

"I will show you, but you must swear to me that you'll not be afraid of me," Loki said.

"Why on Earth would I be afraid of you?" Tony asked.

"Anthony, please," Loki said, speaking Tony's name formally to push how serious this was. Tony nodded.

"I promise. I won't be afraid of you," he said. Loki nodded, taking a breath then pushing aside his Asgardian illusion. Tony gasped softly, seeing Loki's pale skin slowly turning blue, and his sparkling Emerald eyes becoming redder than rubies. Ridges started to form on Loki's skin and the temperature in the room dropped a little more than what it had been originally.

"This is what a frost giant looks like. I'm much smaller than I should be. The normal height of a Jotunn is somewhere around seven or eight feet tall," Loki explained. "So if anyone is the monster, Anthony, it is me."

"You're beautiful," Tony said quietly. "You're truly beautiful. You should stay like this more often."

"There are many reasons why I cannot do that, Anthony, and one of them is that I wish to avoid harming you," Loki said. Tony gave him a look. "To answer your unspoken question, frost giants are literally what they are called. If I were to touch you in this form, I would give you severe frost bite. I wish to avoid that."

"Damn," Tony said, giving a soft chuckle. Loki smiled as his forms started to change back. "We both have dark sides, huh?"

"I have many dark sides to me," Loki said, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist once his forms had switched back properly. "Everybody has a dark side. Nobody is picture perfect, as you Midgardians say. But I love you, and I love your dark side."

Tony said nothing, only smiled as his lips met Loki's. His lover had accepted him, and that was all he'd ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the cutes-y feel-y stuff.  
> It isn't as good as my previous two Frostiron fictions, but Tony doesn't die in this one! o:
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. ^-^


End file.
